


Jane and Maura get stuck in a Tornado!

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Multi, RizzoliandIsles, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles take a vacation. They both needed a break from every day crazy that is Boston MA. They decide to take a trip Mid-West to see how life is like in a rural area! Unfortunately, they picked a bad time and get stuck in a tornado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine helped me and gave me this idea (thanks Jamie). So, this is for fun and I wanted to explore my fantasy side!!! So, I really hope you enjoy and have fun! Imagination is a wonderful thing.

"Maura, are you packed yet?" Jane's husky voice traveled from the kitchen to upstairs, where Maura was in their bedroom packing.

"Soon, babe," Maura yelled back.  
She was trying to decide if she should bring her black suede heels or if she should just suck it up and wear boots or sneakers. Traveling to the Mid-West, was a first for her and she still wanted to look cute, but she needed comfort.  
"Ugh," Maura sighed and grabbed a pair of Timberlands Jane gave her for Christmas. "Comfort is important", she said to herself as she packed them into her bag. She zipped up her turtle shaped luggage and carried it awkwardly down the stairs.

Jane just finished packing up some coffees in two silver thermoses and heard the hitting and banging of wooden stairs and the grunts of her one true love. She hurried to the stairs to meet Maura "Here, let me take that!" Jane said laughing as she took the luggage.

Maura walked down the rest of the stairs, free from heavy lifting, "Thank you Jane!" she said with sincerity in her voice.  
"You're welcome, could you fill up the car with our coffees and food, I will get the rest."  
"Of course." Maura complied, and she went to get the food items for their trip.  
"I am so excited, road trips are so fun!" Maura said. Jane smiled "They really are, I am happy we can do this."  
Maura and Jane collected everything they needed, Jane carrying two suitcases, Maura carrying a small cooler and both thermoses coddled between her bicep and chest.  
"You got that alright?" Jane asked looking concerned.  
"Yes, I got it, come on, let's go!"  
They both leave the house and pack their items into the car.  
"Maura, go lock up the house sweetie and I'll start the car."  
Maura went up to the house, locked the door and heard Jane start the engine. She walked back to the car and opened the passenger door. she gave a quick peck to Janes pink lips and shut the car door.  
"Are we ready?" Jane asked  
"Seatbelts?" Maura replied  
They both buckled in and Jane headed to the road. Their journey was just beginning.


	2. One Long Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip starts. We learn what brought them to this point in time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but this has no particular timeline. Maura and Jane are still at their jobs and Boston and in this story, have been together for some time.

Jane was driving, she was being finicky with the radio and beeping at fellow drivers in the fifteen minutes they spent in the car.  
"Can you stop? I will pick something to listen to, and stop beeping! You know they will just get mad and go slow out of spite."  
Jane sighed and stopped playing with the radio, she put both hands on her steering wheel and sat upright.  
"Much better!" Maura said as she started playing with the radio.  
"This is going to be a long trip, and we may stop along the way. What if we go to a campground?!" Jane said enthusiastically, Maura rolled her eyes  
"Jane, I didn't prepare myself for dirt and bugs. We could stay in a hotel!" Maura laughed. She hoped desperately that Jane was kidding and had daydreamed about spending time with Jane in a nice hotel room, maybe they would have a jacuzzi. Jane glanced at Maura, "Babe, why are you smiling like that?"  
"What?" Maura questioned and snapped out of her trance "Oh, nothing. I am just excited!"  
"Okay, Maura. This is going to be a long trip, this road trip itself is a day!"  
"I know Jane"  
"Good, I was just saying, it's a long trip don't get fussy!"  
"What?" Maura laughed  
"I never get fussy!"  
"Maur, I am kidding."  
"I love it when you tease me, Jane," Maura said sarcastically.

 

Still, on the road, Jane took a look at Maura. They have now been driving three hours, took a quick pee break at a gas station and are now on a clear highway. Jane noticed Maura had fallen asleep. She took her glance and smiled as she went back to her eyes on the road. She was so happy to be with Maura, finally getting to be free and share their love openly. And now, their first trip together as a couple. She was excited and ready to start this new journey. They planned to drive around the Mid-West because they were looking for peace, quiet and to see another part of the world without it being related to a case. Maura worked night and day and Jane saw the stress it had on her. She knew they needed a break. This road trip was Jane's way of showing Maura that she cared for her well being, that she wanted to give her the break she needed.  
Jane was not the best at showing Maura he attention she deserved. She would get lost in a case, and forget sometimes. Their last fight was because Jane went to the bar after a long case, but she did not invite Maura or tell her where she was. Maura ended up closing the morgue late and heading home, no Jane in sight. Maura left five text messages and one voicemail. When Jane did arrive home via taxi at 3 am, Maura had been in the living room, ready to argue.  
Jane explained that she was overwhelmed and Maura made a good point that they were in these cases together. Maura told Jane how it was terrible to leave her with no information on where she was, considering the hell they went through in the past with kidnappings and shootings. Jane recalled Maura yelling "If you do this to me again, we're done." and remembered Maura crying as she walked away and left Jane to sleep in the guest room. Jane felt terrible for days and would send Maura flowers at work, and chocolates and did everything she could to show Maura she was sorry. Lucky for Jane, Maura was forgiving and they made up. That was when they decided on a vacation together, was what they needed.  
"I love you" Jane whispered to a sleeping Maura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming!


	3. Six hours in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff! This is a long road trip and we get to understand Maura's thoughts

Jane had been driving now, for six hours. Maura was still asleep. Her eyes felt tired and she knew she should stop.  
"Maura, Maura wake up" Jane whispered  
Maura moved around but was still unconscious.  
"MAURA!" Jane said a little louder, her voice cracked as she noticed Maura startle awake.  
"Oh hey, you're up!"  
Maura sat up in her seat and gave Jane a scornful look, "Yep, I am up. Thanks!" she said.  
"Good, I am going to need you to drive soon, I am getting tired."  
"Okay, Jane. Just give me a minute."  
Maura rubbed her eyes, and grabbed a water bottle on the floor under her feet, and took a sip. Feeling refreshed, she looked at Jane, her tired eyes made her feel unsettled. She always wanted Jane to be happy, since the moment they met. She remembered how stressful Jane's position as Detective was especially when she ha such a close family and her relationships never panned out. Then when Jane's father left, and that whole drama with her father and her brother and the new baby, it was too much for Jane to handle. That is why Maura would always step in, do things to help Jane to feel better, only now when Jane is upset, she can do the things she only fantasized about.  
After all that craziness and family drama subsided, there was the kidnapping which destroyed Maura for a long time and made Jane feel weak. Maura would tell Jane every night to stop apologizing, to stop thinking about it and to know that Maura found protection in Jane no matter what.  
Maura felt stupid for saying she would end it after Jane's late night binge. She never meant it. She could not live without Jane, she was her rock, her only hope of stability. She was upset because Jane never opens up, and that is all she wanted. Maura was actually happy about this road trip, despite the long drive and the not knowing exactly what's going on, it gave them time to talk time for Jane to open up and bring them closer than they ever thought possible.  
"Jane, we can find a spot to pull over, I'll take the wheel, and you get some rest," Maura said as she rubbed Jane's shoulder.


	4. Hotel Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get Maura and Jane alone, in a hotel room, things get crazy.

Maura had been driving for about eight hours, she saw an exit and decided a hotel was what they needed! Jane could not disagree if they were already parked, and all she wanted to do was cuddle up with that slim body and snuggle her face into those raven black curls. She made the exit, Jane was asleep soundly and stumbled upon a hotel. It was decent looking and she could check in without having made a reservation in advance. She noticed they had an open parking lot and found a spot. She stopped the car, turned off the lights, which quickly alerted Jane.  
"Wha, why are we stopped?" Still confused, she rubbed her eyes and took a look around.  
"We're going to sleep here!" Maura exclaimed.  
"Good!" Jane said, surprising Maura, who was ready for an argument.  
"Good? That's it?"  
"Yes, Maur, my neck hurts I don't care let's just see if we can't get a room."  
Maura smiled, and Jane smiled back.  
They both got out of the car and headed to the hotel. As they entered, the took note of how small it was, but that they worked hard to make it look nice. The foyer was colorful, a marble floor with an area rug in the middle, they noticed two receptionists standing behind a large desk looking at their computers.  
They walked up to the desk, Maura clutching her wallet and Jane looking exhausted.  
"Can I help you?" One of the receptionists asked, she was tall and wore a blue blazer, her name tag read 'Mary'.  
"Yes," Maura said squinting at Mary's name tag, "Mary, I'd like to get a room for me and my girlfriend."  
"Your girlfriend?" Mary said giving a sarcastic look at her and at Jane. Jane sensed the rudeness of Mary's question,  
"Yes her girlfriend" and pointed at herself, "Is there a problem with that Mary?"  
After that, the second receptionist chimed in "No, of course not! Mary, why don't you go see if there is any printer paper in the back, we're running low." Mary sighed and left the front desk the other receptionist was scattered trying to calm her two guests.  
"I am so sorry, that was rude! and I will have our manager talk to her."  
Maura smiled "It's okay. Just please is there a room for us? We are so tired!"  
The receptionist took a look at the screen and found a room for them to stay "Alright, you can have room 208." She quickly gave the two guests their key cards and wished them a good night.  
Maura and Jane walked away from the foyer and to the elevators, "Can you believe that?" Jane asked irritated  
"No, I mean it's 2018 and there is still ignorance out there. Jane lets just get to our room, and relax."  
"You are right. I just hate that we gave them our money. I am just so tired! But sad for you"  
"What? Sad for me?" Maura questioned  
"Well, you have to stay up and massage me until I fall back to sleep."  
Maura laughed, "Yes ma'am"  
Just then the elevator opened for them and they both stepped in.  
****

They arrived at their room. It was nicer than they expected. The bed, a queen sized rectangle looking like a white cloud, covered with soft pillows, Jane could not wait to place her head on one and fall back to sleep. Jane quickly walked to the bed and laid in the middle of it.  
"Jane!" Maura whined, "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you to rub me."  
"I will! But you're hogging the bed! I am tired too ya know."  
Jane huffed and rolled to one side of the bed.  
"You know, Jane I can't give you a massage like this."  
Jane laughed, she knew what Maura was saying.  
Jane stood up and took off her white tank top, exposing her white lace bra. Maura groaned at the site of Jane's hidden breasts.  
Jane then, unbuttoned her pants which exposed her white matching panties.  
"Very nice!" Maura said softly as she crawled on the bed towards Jane, and place her hands on Jane's waist.  
"No no no Maura, am going to lye down now, and you're going to give me what I need," Jane said softly.  
Jane laid on her stomach and waited for Maura to massage her.  
"Just relax baby" Maura whispered as she sat on top of Jane, rubbing her lower back and working her way to Jane's shoulders.  
Jane was enjoying every moment. She loved nights like this, where Maura would listen to her needs and comply.  
"Is this good baby?" Maura whispered as she continued to deeply massage Jane's back.  
"God yes" Jane let out.  
Maura smiled. Touching Jane was intoxicating. Her body was beautiful and strong, her skin was soft and she made sure to kiss every inch of her body when she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is not over!! I am just taking a break!! Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Nights with you

Jane fell asleep to Maura's massage. Maura looked at Jane's face, sound asleep. Maura took comfort in knowing that she helped Jane to relax. She picked herself up and went into the bathroom.  
"Shoot" She whispered, realizing they had no toothpaste, toothbrush, or anything to prepare oneself to sleep. She looked around the bathroom and realized she was better off going to the front desk and asking for some necessities. Maura walked quietly to the bed and grabbed her jeans she had taken off to give Jane a rub down, and quickly put them on. She was already wearing a black cami and figured that would be fine for a quick trip to the front desk. She grabbed her key card and slowly closed the door behind her. She walked to the elevator, stepped in and let it take her to the foyer.  
She walked up to the desk and noticed Mary was there, still working. Her rudeness was a shock to Maura and she hesitated to ask since their first impression of each other was so negative.  
Mary looked up from her desktop computer and gave her guest a dirty look.  
"Excuse me," Maura said quietly as she arrived at the desk  
"Yes," Mary sighed "What can I get for you?"  
"I need a toothbrush and toothpaste, do you supply those?"  
"Yes we do, hold on," Mary said as she hesitantly walked to the back, and opened a door to a closet which held many hygiene products for the forgetful guests.  
Mary grabbed one small travel sized toothbrush and a travel sized tube of toothpaste and handed them to Maura.  
"Actually, could I get two?"  
Mary sighed "For your girlfriend too, huh?"  
"Yes! Why is that a problem for you?"  
Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed another toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and handed them to Maura.  
"It's not, it's just you both had to shove it in my face and that is what annoys me about you people!" Mary said.  
Maura was shocked, she held the products in her hand so tight she could feel the toothpaste on the brink of exploding in her hand.  
"Are you, are you serious right now?"  
Mary laughed and looked at her guest with a scornful look, "Whatever, just go back to your room. I am not dealing with people like you."  
Maura was not one to argue and create a conflict. She felt so strongly to punch this receptionist in her face but she held herself back. This was for Jane, who was sound asleep after a relaxing night. One she had not had in a very long time. She could not imagine Jane having to jolt out of bed to stop a fight or bail Maura out of jail. She had to hold back, and she did so for Jane.  
*****

Jane woke up to a new day. She was so relaxed and rolled over to find Maura up and ready to go. She sat upright in the bed and glanced at Maura who had just gotten out of the shower. The short blonde was in a white towel, her body pink from the heat of the water and she rung her hair dry with a cloth until it looked damp and wavy.  
"Good morning sleepy head" Maura said as she smiled at Jane.  
"Babe, why are you up? We could sleep in! We have so much time!"  
"I am just, ready to go. Let's see where the road takes us!" Maura said.  
She was ready to go, she wanted to leave and not give one more cent to the hotel they were staying in. But, she could not tell Jane what transpired between her and the receptionist. She did not want any fights, she wanted Jane as relaxed as possible.  
"Okay," Jane sighed " I am getting up. Maybe we can find some breakfast?"  
"That sounds lovely Jane," Maura said as she got dressed.  
"Hey, you brought our stuff up?"  
"No, just went to the car got me and you an outfit, I just wanted to be prepared."  
Jane looked at Maura, she felt there was something wrong.  
"What's the matter, baby?"  
"Nothing! I am just ready to go, I am hungry and I would like some coffee!"  
"Okay, that's fine, but something is bothering you."  
"Nothings bothering me," Maura said as she grabbed Jane's outfit and threw it to her  
"Go shower and get dressed, please. We should get breakfast soon"  
"Maura," Jane exclaimed as she gathered her clothes, "Someone is hungry!" She joked.  
Maura rolled her eyes and finished getting dressed. Jane got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Jane turned the shower on. She felt the water and mixed in hots and colds until she found the perfect warm temperature. Her muscles no longer ached, thanks to Maura's soft delicate hands on her back. Jane smiled at the memory of being massaged to sleep. She stepped into the shower and let the warmth of the water heal any stressors that still laid dormant on her body.

Maura was completely dressed, sitting on the bed with her phone in her hand. She waited patiently for Jane but her stomach started to grumble and her attitude worsened every minute she did not have coffee. "Ugh, hurry up," Maura said to herself as she laid on the bed, looking through her phone. She thought to write a Yelp review of the hotel, and the receptionist, she would open the app and begin to search, but then log out. She felt she had no energy to give in to writing a Yelp review, and what if Jane saw it? It would run their trip. She heard the bathroom door open, finally, Jane had finished. Jane came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink tank top, she then proceeded to pull the end of the top down and give Maura a snarky look,  
"Really?" Jane questioned, "A pink shirt?"  
"What? It looks so good on you!"  
"Ugh, Maura, get your stuff."  
Maura laughed as she gathered their things and they left their hotel room.  
Maura and Jane got off the elevator and arrived back in the lobby, where they were greeted by a different receptionist. Maura was relieved, they could leave and have no drama!  
"Hello, ladies," The male receptionist said, he was in a blue blazer as well, tall and young looking.  
"Good morning!" Maura said as she nudged Jane  
"Mornin" Jane snarled.  
"Were checking out!" Maura said gleefully  
The young man smiled "Alright, here is your bill" He handed Maura the bill and she looked it over,  
"I thought," Maura questioned  
"What's wrong?" Jane asked  
"Nothing, it's just, I thought the toothbrushes were complementary, there was a sign it said they were"  
"Ma'am?" The man asked, "What is the problem?"  
Jane took the bill and showed it to the young man,  
"She's being charged for products that your hotel says is free!" Jane's husky voice almost turned into a growl at the young man.  
"Oh, no! I didn't realize, I"  
"You're going to fix it!"Jane demanded  
"Yes, of course. I am sorry."  
"It's okay," Maura said kindly, "Thank you"  
The man started fixing the bill and Jane looked at Maura confessed, "I thought you said those were from our bag? When did you get those?"  
Maura sighed, she hated lying to Jane. Lying got easier since she managed to no longer get hives, but it was hard because she was bad at it, or the truth would always come out.  
"I was up after you fell asleep. I needed it to brush my teeth."  
"Okay, that's fine, why did you lie? And why the hell did they charge you?"  
"Just, with what happened" Maura hesitated  
"Wait, what happened?"  
"That girl, she was working the desk when I came down" Maura side, "And she started with me. I didn't want you to know."  
"What did she say?" Jane asked  
"Ma'am" The man interrupted, I fixed it and I gave you a twenty percent discount. I apologize for the trouble."  
Maura forced a smile and gave the man her credit card. He, in turn, gave her a receipt and her card back.  
"The staff here sucks!" Jane yelled  
"Come on Jane." Maura grabbed Jane's arm and guided her towards the exit.  
"You were being so rude!" Maura yelled, "That man didn't do anything and you yelled at him!"  
Jane and Maura walked quickly to the car and Jane felt a small bit of rage. She was upset that she was not there to protect Maura, that she selfishly slept as Maura had to deal with the worst in a person, "Maura, you tried lying to me, that's not good!"  
"I am sorry for lying, but your behavior was"  
"Whatever Maura! If I was there when that girl was she would have lost her job!" Jane got to the driver's side of her door and saw Maura make it to the passenger side, "You don't stick up for yourself! And then, you lie!" Maura looked at Jane and tried hard not to cry as she opened the door and sat in her seat.  
"UGH!" Jane shouted while looking at the sky. This was the last thing she wanted, a fight!  
She sat in her seat and they angrily buckled their seatbelts, Jane looked at Maura who stared out her window. Jane knew Maura was about to cry, it was hard for Maura to hide her emotions and a part of Jane admired that. She wished people would understand her feelings and acknowledge them like they did with Maura. But, at the same time, she wanted to be hard, to show no fear. She was everyone's protector.  
"Maura, baby, I am sorry," Jane said, lowering her voice to get Maura's attention.  
"I am hungry Jane"  
"Okay, let's get some breakfast. My treat, you can have whatever you like!"  
Maura smiled, one tear rolled down her cheek. She knew this was just another dumb fight on an empty stomach and she hoped a full breakfast, would make their journey better.


	6. Diners, Cornfields, and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura and Jane go to breakfast. Maura wants to create memories and Jane wants to eat carbs.  
> What happens when something goes bad?  
> We will see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh you guys, this is the beginning of the good stuff!! I hope you enjoy

After thirty minutes of driving, Jane and Maura arrive at a diner. It was small and looked old, but the two women loved the idea of trying something new and something you would not get anywhere else. A family-owned diner was a start to their journey. Jane parked and got out of the car, she walked around to Maura’s side and opened the door.  
“Come on, Maura, your breakfast awaits,” Jane said playfully.  
Maura smiled. Jane fell in love with that smile and wanted nothing but to keep her happy.  
“Thanks, Jane!” Maura replied and stepped out of the car. They entered the diner. Inside was small but they had plenty of tables open. There were booths on the side and a couple of tables in the middle.  
“Good Morning!” A waitress said, “Can I get you guys some menus and a table?”  
“Yes please, thanks,” Said Jane, eager to sit and relax.  
The waitress led them to a booth and she put the menus on either side of the table. Jane let Maura slide in one booth before sliding in next to her. The waitress laughed and gave Jane her menu.  
“Can we please get coffee?” Maura asked the waitress  
“Of course, I will be right back with those” The waitress smiled and walked away.  
Jane opened up her menu, she was craving something sugary with tons of carbs, everything Maura would tell her not to eat.  
“Hmmm,” Jane said, “I would love some chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage and scrambled eggs with melted cheese on top!”  
Mara glared at Jane, “Jane, no! This is a long trip. You are going to feel tired after eating all that crap! Here” Maura pointed to the sides the diner offered, “Order some fruit, two hard boiled eggs, and this oatmeal!”  
Jane looked disgusted and did her usual whine “But Maura! This is our vacation. I can’t have at least one stack?”  
“Fine! But you have to eat all your fruit! I don’t want a tired Jane this whole trip!”  
Jane smiled “I like it when you’re bossy”  
Maura smirked and looked back at her menu. She then slightly nudged Jane’s elbow with hers  
“Ouh!” Jane said  
“What? You’re the one who wanted to sit next to me, and I need some elbow room”  
They both met in laughter, a new start to their day.

 

As they were eating, the diner turned on their television that hung above the bar. The news was on, and the weather was beginning their tornado warning. Jane and Maura were enjoying each other’s company, that they had not paid much attention to the television.

After they finished, Jane stood up and offered her hand to Maura. Maura took it and used it as a guide to help her out of the booth. They thanked the waitress and headed to their car.

It had now been a sixteen-hour drive. Jane and Maura felt refreshed and were driving in more rural areas. Maura saw a field and was mesmerized. Jane noticed Maura staring at the fields and was intrigued by what must be going on in her mind,  
“You are staring awfully hard at some corn fields!” Jane mocked  
“I just think, I think they look so beautiful. Don’t you think the world just beautiful? I mean, all we see are crime scenes and we miss all this!”  
“It truly is beautiful.” Agreed Jane.  
“Let’s pullover! And take a picture!”  
“What? Maura”  
“Come on Jane! It’s what we're here for, making memories!”  
Jane nodded and found a spot to pull over, they walked to one of the cornfields. Maura was excited, she took out her phone and opened her camera app.  
“Okay, let’s stand here, and take a pic. This is someone’s property”  
“Oh, Jane it's fine! Smile!” Maura said as they posed in front of the cornfields and took the picture.  
“Now, let’s get one of us kissing!” Maura said excitedly  
“Maura, we should go!”  
“Come on, I want to kiss you by these fields and capture it!”  
“The wind is picking up, and the sky looks a bit cloudy, maybe we should go, have you checked the weather?” Jane asked, changing the subject.  
Maura gave her an irritated stare, “Stop making excuses and kiss me!” Maura pulled her close to her and snapped a picture.  
“Well, it sort of looks romantic” Maura questioned  
Jane took the phone “It looks like I am being mauled by the Queen of the Dead”  
“Now let’s go, this weather is freaking me out.”  
They walked to their car as the wind picked up. Jane noticed the fields opposite the one they took pictures of, she saw a gray dust of clouds coming their way.  
“Maura… what is that?” She pointed to the source of this chaotic weather.  
Maura looked behind her,  
“Uh. Jane, that’s a tornado!”  
They quickly ran into the car and Jane pressed hard on the gas, she was unsure where she would go but then the car took them on its own journey. Jane was going so fast and Maura was yelling for her to think and slow down, but Jane lost control of the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry my fellow readers. I update as much as I can, this is just another part of this story and there will be more!!


	7. I don't think were in Boston Anymore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura and Jane wake up to find themselves in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Were in Oz?

Maura and Jane were laying opposite of each other. Jane was lying on the ground and Maura had stumbled to get up off the pavement.  
“Jane?” Maura said softly as she looked around, she saw Jane lying on the ground and quickly went to her, “Jane, wake up” she said as she held onto her arm.  
Jane moaned and slowly opened her eyes “What happened?”  
“I don’t know, but our car it’s gone.” Maura looked around and everything was different. The cornfields were now beds of flowers, she looked down and noticed the once gray, broken pavement was now golden yellow bricks.  
Maura helped guide Jane back to her feet, “Jane, were not even on the same street!”  
Jane looked around and saw what Maura saw,  
“Oh, what? Where are we? How’d we get here?”  
“I don’t know” Maura shrugged.  
“Maura, we have to find our car, we should just go back home.”  
“You’re right Jane, I could use my yoga room right about now.”  
Maura and Jane held each other’s hands and started walking  
“You glad you wore sneakers?” Jane joked,  
“Yes, definitely.”  
Maura and Jane continued walking, they had no idea where they were or how they got there. They walked this yellow brick road for a mile and the air felt nice, cool and everything looked so bright and beautiful.  
“Ya know, we could stay here it looks nice!” Maura said  
Jane gave her a look, one that meant she thought Maura had lost her mind  
“We need to find our car. This is not where we were a few minutes ago.”  
Maura agreed and they continued a silent walk. Jane looked nervous and unsettled. Maura felt uneasy her head hurt a bit, but she hoped she could figure out where they were. All she remembered was taking pictures by the cornfields, and now those were gone.  
“Hey, where is your phone?” Jane asked  
Maura looked in her pockets and looked concerned, “I don’t know, I don’t think I have it!”  
Maura kept looking in her jean pockets, no phone in sight.  
“It’s gone Jane!”  
“Great!” Jane shouted sarcastically, “Our car is gone, your phone is missing and we have no idea where we are! Perfect” Jane let go of Maura’s hand and started walking faster. It was difficult for Maura to catch up with her,  
“Jane, wait up! What are you doing? We need to stick together!”  
Jane slowed down, “Sorry Maura, I am just, I am just irritated.”  
“I know, but we need to stay together you just don’t know-“  
Maura was startled when she noticed a scarecrow in the beds of flowers, she stared at it.  
“That’s a peculiar looking scarecrow?”  
“Maura, come on!” Jane said as she tried to grab Maura’s arm, she took a glance at the scarecrow  
He was tall, they gave him a full featured face, a long nose, bug eyes and medium sized lips. They clothed him in red plaid and blue jeans, Jane thought his face was similar to that of Giovanni’s “Doesn’t that, look like someone we know?”  
Maura started longer at the scarecrow, “Oh my God! It looks like Giovanni!”  
They both laughed and then continued their walk. After another mile, Jane felt as though someone was following them. She would look behind her, and see nothing. She thought maybe her paranoia was just growing more since she was confused and unsettled. She told herself to calm down, she had to stay calm for Maura.  
With each step the women made, Jane still heard an extra set.  
“Maura” She whispered, “I think were being followed.”  
“Oh stop, Jane you’re just paranoid. It makes sense you would be, but this place is completely empty!”  
“Hello!”  
Jane and Maura froze, they heard the loudest greeting, one that was so friendly it hit the borderline of creepy. They both turned around slowly. And there he was, that scarecrow. Somehow he was real, and it made Maura’s heart fall to her stomach and Jane stood slowly in front of her.  
“Who… What are you?”  
“Me, I am a scarecrow” He said gleefully, he held a cheesy smile and his eyes were empty of any intelligence.

 

Jane rolled her eyes, she stood in front of Maura still in her protective mode, “Scarecrow’s don’t talk, and they don’t walk around. Who the hell-“

Jane was interrupted by the scarecrows hay like finger wagging in her face, “No swearing! This is a nice place. I am a scarecrow. I have not seen people like you in a long time! I was just being friendly” He said, in a happy tone.

Jane was irritated about his constant happy attitude. Maura was laughing and moved Jane away from her view

“This isn’t real Jane, it can’t be. We need to wake up” Maura then pinched Jane’s arm

“Oh, what the hell was that for?” Jane said angrily

“I was pinching you to wake you up! It didn’t work.”

“Yea, Maura. We are stuck here. This is what happens when you stay of course.”

The scarecrow was moving his head back and forth to see each girl talk. His smile grew larger, as if they were having a fun easy going conversation.

“Hey, ladies!” He interrupted

“We should go, I will help!”

“Help with what?” Jane said

“I can help, with whatever you need. You are lost, I can help!”

Jane sighed

“That would be great!” Maura said and quickly put her head down at Jane’s evil stare.

“Fine, come on scarecrow” Jane said. She could not believe she would ever utter that sentence.

 

Jane, Maura, and the scarecrow began their journey. Where? They had no idea, but Jane had to figure out where they were, where their car was and she had to protect Maura while doing that. She held on tightly to Maura’s hand, she still was skeptical over this talking body of hay. How in the world this could be happening, she thought. She tried so hard to remember, but taking shots of herself and her girlfriend was all she could recall.

The scarecrow walked behind them, sometimes they would have to stop because some hay fell out of his pant leg, or he would fall over. Jane would be annoyed, Maura would laugh and say how cute he was.

******

“How long is this damn road, and where the hell is my car?” Jane demanded

Maura, Jane and the scarecrow were walking for almost thirty minutes. Maura was lost in looking around this new land and would smile when she saw the most beautiful beds of flowers. Jane was growing tired and wanted nothing but to go home. She wondered why Maura did not share the same feelings, like confusion, loss, fear, why was Maura so intrigued by this place. How is she not scared? Jane could not wrap her head around it. She wanted to find their car, their belongings and get out of here as soon as possible.

“Maura!” Jane yelled, causing Maura to stop smelling flowers and get back to the task at hand

“What are you doing? We need to hurry.”

“Sorry” Maura said as she grabbed onto Jane’s hand.

The tin man smirked

“You should be nicer, this place is beautiful!”

Jane rolled her eyes, “I am sorry Maura, I am just, I need to get us home.”

Maura was quiet as they continued their walk. During their silence, Jane could hear some ruffling within the flower beds, there was a bush she noticed in the distance. She thought for a minute, that it had moved but was not sure. She held tighter to Maura’s hand. The scarecrow showed no interest to his surroundings. He just walked along with the two women while humming a song that made Jane want to rip is faux head right off and throw it into the flowers.

“Jane, what is it? Why are you gripping so hard?”

“You don’t hear that?”

“Hear what?’

“That shuffling noise, and look” Jane pointed to the bush as they got closer, “Someone is in that bush!”

“Jane, you’re just being paranoid. Why can’t you just enjoy this?”

“What? Enjoy this?” Jane questioned as she flared her arms around the unknowing land they were on,

“We have no idea what this is! Where we are! We have no phone, no food, and no car! What is there to enjoy?”

Just then the ruffling noises grew louder, and something jumped out at them, making Jane jump back and left Maura screaming.

“Ahh!” Said the creature as he jumped out at them.

It was a lion, a talking lion and his face looked human. Jane and Maura held tightly onto each other’s arms as they were both scared and mesmerized by the lion/human in front of them. He had the body of a lion, tan fur, large fluffy mane but his face, looked like Jane’s brothers face.

“Frankie?” Jane whispered

“Who is Frankie? I am a lion!” said the creature. He looked just as startled as they did. He was working on his growl and when he saw the two women and the scarecrow, he thought perfect to practice on them. Unfortunately he grew more scared of them than they did of him.

"I am here to scare you!" The lion said in an almost playful voice

"You don't look very scary to me!" Said the scarecrow. 

"Hi!" Said Maura, in a friendly manner, as if she did not just scream at the first site of the lion.

"This can't be real" Jane said, "This, this isn't real, I need to go. Maura we have to get out of here!" Jane started panicking, hiding her fear was getting harder for her. She was tired, hungry and lost and she did not know how much she could handle. 

"Jane, calm down" Maura whispered in her ear. 

"It's just a harmless creature." Maura said aloud pointing to the lion. 

"You're really pretty" Said the lion, blushing as he spoke. 

 

Jane rolled her eyes, "Back off their dude, she's mine." 

The lion grew nervous. Almost anything made the lion uneasy, but Jane's dark piercing eyes made him want to runaway. 

"I am sorry, lion. We just need to find our car." Maura said politely 

"I..I can help! I am a good helper!" Said the lion still frightened by Jane. 

"Sorry pal, I am here. I am helping" said the scarecrow.

"Hardly" Jane chuckled 

"That is really nice of you." Said Maura

"Whatever," Jane said has she let out another unhappy sigh "Come on, maybe you'll be useful to us" 

They continued their journey. Jane, Maura, Scarecrow, and the Lion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will they meet next? Will they find their car? 
> 
> Stay tuned!!! More to come!!


	8. Jane and Maura make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new world Maura and Jane had stumbled across!!!  
> I do not own any of these characters; Rizzoli and Isles and The Wizard of Oz and everything written is just for fun! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Jane’s legs grew tired, Maura seems okay. She would smile and laugh with the lion and the scarecrow. Jane would throw dirty looks, or show annoyance but inside she was happy that Maura looked so happy. She admired her smile, it was so beautiful and breathtaking. Somehow her hair was still perfect, the golden locks would flow effortlessly as they walked. She wanted to lay down, with Maura. To hold her and teller all of her fears, but she knew that to be impossible. There was nothing but fields, and brick. Jane started hating the color yellow and for the first time craved being stuck in traffic, or at a crime scene, to be anywhere but where they were now.

As they continued to walk, Jane gave up. She sat on the golden bricks and took a breath.  
“Jane, are you okay?” Maura asked as she stopped to look down at a tired Rizzoli.  
“I don’t know, just tired.”  
Maura sat down with her, the lion and scarecrow looking at one another confused. Maura grabbed Jane’s hands and looked deeply into Jane’s dark eyes.  
“It will be okay Jane, we will be okay.”  
Maura moved in closer to Jane, waiting for a kiss. Jane leaned in and met her lips.  
“Aww” Both the scarecrow and the Lion let out.  
Jane for the first time, smiled and Maura laughed.  
They sat there for a while, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. Maura always wanted to take care of Jane. It was hard though, because Jane was the caretaker, she was the strong one, the one who would face danger. Sometimes, Maura needed to take care of Jane, but her stubbornness made it difficult. Jane could almost hear Maura say ‘Let me help you’ But Maura’s lips were closed. Still, with Jane gazing into Maura’s eyes she kept hearing ‘Let me help you’. Jane shook her head and broke their trance.  
“What’s the matter?” Maura said  
“Nothing, I am just tired”  
Jane let go of Maura’s hands and took another look around at their surroundings.  
“Is that a shed?” Jane asked as she pointed further into the the fields.  
“What?” Maura questioned and looked in the direction Jane was pointing at.  
“There, that metal small shed, right there!” Jane said demanding Maura see it too.  
“Oh, my” Maura said “I think it is!”  
They both stood up and the lion and scarecrow followed them as they crossed the fields to get to this shed they had discovered.

When they arrived to the shed they noticed the old metal used to make it, this small shed that maybe fit a lawnmower and a shovel, could not hold much else.  
Jane and Maura looked inside of it, there investigation skills kicked in and Jane wondered who’s it was and who has been here.  
“Can I help you? A voice came in from behind them.  
Maura and Jane quickly spun around. They were in shock and a loss for words. The scarecrow was gleefully smiling, assuming they had made a new friend, the lion was hiding on the grass behind the scarecrow.  
This man, standing in front of Jane and Maura, was unlike anything they had ever seen. The talking scarecrow and lion were a surprise but staring at a fully metal, almost robotic man with a funnel shaped head, seemed more shocking.  
“Hello, you all are looking in my shed. Least you can do is say hi!” Said the man  
“Uh, hi” Said Jane still in a daze  
“Hello! What is your name?”  
“I am just the tin man here, who are you? Who are your friends?”  
Jane stepped in front of Maura. Once again, in protective mode “I am Jane, this is Maura. We were lost I need to find my car.”  
“Car? I have not seen a car!”  
The tin man had a blank reaction to the women and their sense of loss. He did not care enough to be worried or fearful, he had never seen so much company before and was interested in them leaving.  
“Maybe you should keep walking, you could find this car. Have you tried?”  
Jane rolled her eyes “We have been walking for an hour. When does this shit end?”  
“Wow, no swearing” The Tin man said “Anyway, go you’re wasting time just standing here”  
Jane huffed and Maura was silent. She felt as though this Tin man was unfriendly, careless, lacked emotion. Maura saw that in plenty of Jane’s suspects. But, she saw something else in him. His face, looked like “Korsak?” Maura let out  
“What?” Jane said as she turned to Maura.  
“Nothing, sorry” Maura said.  
Jane took another look at him. He did look like Detective Korsak. It was funny she had not noticed “What is going on here” Jane said.  
Maura shrugged. This was only the beginning of this new world.


	9. Jane's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet a new character.  
> We understand what started all this craziness  
> will Jane and Maura find their car?

There they were. Maura, Jane, the scarecrow, the lion, and the tin man, walking aimlessly searching for Jane’s car. Jane could not understand what was happening, why this was all so surreal, why Maura was so into every moment. She even noticed her skipping a few times and still stopped to smell roses she thought were pretty. Jane just wanted to go home, she just wanted this to be over.  
“Okay, Maura why are you so into this?” Jane asked, hoping to stop Maura from skipping so much  
“I don’t know, this is a new place! That was the point of this right?”  
“What? No, I mean yes we were going on a trip together but the point wasn’t to get lost and have strangers follow us!” Jane said angrily  
“Hey!” Said the Scarecrow, trying to defend himself, “I am not a stranger! I am your friend!”  
Maura stopped walking, which in turn stopped everyone.  
“What is it, Maura?”  
“Jane” Maura whispered.  
Jane was lost in her trance again, her lips moved so slowly and everything stopped  
“Jane” She whispered again  
Jane was confused. Why did everything just stop? Why did Maura have the power to get her lost in this trance, again!  
“Maura, what are you doing?”  
As soon as she asked, everything started again. Maura was skipping the lion, scarecrow and tin were walking and engaging in unimportant conversations. Jane was utterly lost she shook her head and just started walking again.

***

"Jane, wake up,” Maura screamed as she touched Jane's long black curls.  
Maura was struggling as an unconscious Jane laid there, in a stuffy attic that Maura carried her to.  
A man who lived in a small house in the cornfields saw them hurt on the road and managed to wake Maura, who had hit her head lightly on the car door, she was alert and managed to tell the man they needed to get Jane who laid on the ground of the driver’s side door. Maura used all the strength she had to carry Jane as the man led them away from the tornado, the winds stronger than anything Maura had ever come across, and all she wanted to do was save the love of her life. The man got the women to a door that opened to the ground below. She stumbled carrying Jane down the wooden stairs, the man telling Maura it was okay and he was there to help. They arrived down the stairs, Maura falling as she held Jane. She cradled her in her arms. She whispered for Jane to wake up. Still no response.  
"Let me help you!" The man said to Maura  
"I am a Doctor, I just need to keep her safe." She said, feeling out of breath, “Do you have any first aid kits, water? Anything?”

"I believe I do, we are safe under here, for now. The storm should stop soon! What the hell were you two doing? Y'all never watch the news?" The man said sarcastically, as he got up to find some supplies. He was looking through a small toolbox and some drawers to find a first aid kit. He found some bandages, a water bottle, and some antibacterial wipes and grabbed them.

“Here, this is all I seem to have.”  
Maura grabbed the products and sighed. She held onto Jane so tight, why was she so unprepared. Maura felt a strong wave of guilt for not being so picky about where they were going, how they would get there and why the hell she did not look at the weather forecast. She rocked Jane slowly in her arms, kissing her forehead, “Jane, Jane” She cried.

****  
Jane continued walking with the group. She thought more about Maura, watching her skip, watching her smile and how she enjoyed every moment. She wished she could enjoy it like Maura did. Maura meant everything to her. The silly arguments they had over the years never stopped her feelings for her, only made them stronger. She watched Maura skip along and even heard her laughing. The men behind her talking away and she let herself smile.

Maura was ahead of the group, not too far, but she was enjoying her surroundings. She skipped until she was suddenly startled, she bumped into someone, someone who did not seem as nice as the other three creatures they met. She ran into a woman, she was facing opposite of Maura, but slowly turned to face her. She was scary, in all black and wore a long pointed hat. Maura was terrified, Jane ran up to her as did the men.  
"Who are you!" Jane demanded she stared at the scary woman, her skin was green and she had an unusually long nose, but her face. Her face reminded her of Mary.

The woman smiled, there was nothing friendly or welcoming about it. Her smile was sinister and fighting.  
"Who am I?" The woman asked, "I am the witch of this place, who are you? why are you here?"  
Jane got stuck on the witches face, she could not stop staring and it made her confusion grow  
"I don't know where we are, miss but I am just trying to take me and my girlfriend home"  
The witch laughed, "Your girlfriend? This thing?" The witch took a lock of Maura's blonde hair and pulled it.

"Get off of her!" Jane screamed as she grabbed Maura's arm and brought her to her side.

The witch laughed and walked away, she managed to simply fade out of their view.

"Maura" Jane said holding Maura, "Are you alright?"

"Jane," Maura did it again, she made everything stop "Jane please"  
"Please? Maura, what are you saying?"  
"Please Jane, I can't live without you"  
Jane quickly lost the trance Maura put on her and sat on the road. She did not say anything and her group was staring at her.

****  
Maura kept holding onto Jane. She cried so much that Jane's hair became wet and sticky on Maura's face.  
"The storm should be over, we can get her to the hospital, I have my truck!"  
"Why can't we call an ambulance?" Maura cried  
"Are you kidding? It will take them hours to get here, I can do it we will get in my truck and go. Trust me, I want nothing but to help"  
"Jane, please" Maura cried as she continued to rock her. Jane was still breathing but there was little sign she would wake up  
"I can't live without you."  
Maura held on tight. All she wanted was for Jane to be okay and to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!!! I have a lot more :D

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!! Check for updates


End file.
